Nothing Like Him
by Kyralea
Summary: Ryoma Echizen is NOTHING like his father.
1. Chapter 1

_Ryoma Echizen is __**nothing**__ like his father._

_-_

_Ryoma's father is __**annoying. **_

Sakuno leapt to try and reach the ball, but it flew past her.

Ryoma pulled the brim of his cap low, a light smirk on his lips. "Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno groaned. They'd been at this public court for over an hour, and she still hadn't scored a point off Ryoma. Not that they were really supposed to be playing against each other. She had asked for his _help_, not a pounding.

And did he really have to keep saying Mada mada dane? She knew she had a lot to learn. That's why she'd asked for his help!

Sakuno sighed inwardly. Sometimes Ryoma could just be so-

-

_Ryoma's father is __**arrogant**_

Sakuno frowned up at Ryoma, who had stepped over to help her up. "Why do you keep hitting them out of my reach like that?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Because that's what you're supposed to do?"

Sakuno felt a twinge on her knee, and grimaced when she saw a light scrape. This skirt was really much too short. But in the middle of the summer, she really couldn't bring herself to wear anything longer.

"But I'm still learning…" she muttered to herself..

He heard her. "If I don't challenge you, you'll never get better."

"Why did I even ask for your help?" Sakuno asked, glaring at him.

Ryoma smirked. "Because I'm the best.

Sakuno rolled her eyes when he'd turned his back to go back to his side of the court. There was no denying it, Ryoma was completely-

-

_But above all, Ryoma's father is a complete __**pervert.**_

Ryoma got himself ready to serve. Really, this was great practice for him. He had to be precise, and yet, subtle. If he hit the ball to high, she wouldn't try for it, too low, and she could return it easily. And he certainly didn't want Sakuno to figure out what he was doing.

He served, and Sakuno jumped to the side to try and return it.

Her skirt was _really_, much too short.

_Absolutely __**nothing**__ like his father._

_A/N Been a while, hm? In complete honestly, I might totally forget about fanfics or any thing I have on here, if it weren't for all of the reveiws and favorites and alerts I keep getting. It's both amazing and flattering, and I'm so glad you all like my stories so much . I was thinking of what I could do to justify all of those alerts, and this came to me. I know it's short, but I WILL be adding to it. I already have something in mind to follow this up. I know it's awefully silly and vague (I do my best to remind myself that not everyone can read my mind and know what I mean by something I think is subtle.) but I hope ya'll like it ._


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, honey, come _ooooon_!" Nanjiro dragged out, pouting. He glanced at his son. "Ryoma, tell her."

Ryoma looked up with a bored expression. "I have homework."

Nanjiro slumped, but followed his wife into the kitchen by himself. "Don't you think you could just _try_ a Japanese dish?"

His wife shook some kind of wooden utensil at him. "You know as well as I do that when it comes to cooking fish, I may as well be a gardener, I'm so bad!"

Nanjiro shook his head stubbornly. "I'll show you how. And besides," he said with a sudden stroke of genius, "Ryoma's tired of American food, too. Aren't you?"

He didn't get a chance to answer; Nanjiro disappeared into the depths of the kitchen, still arguing with his wife.

Ryoma shook his head. He would never use his _son_, of all things, to get something he wanted.

O.o

"But…Karupin misses you."

Sakuno raised her eyebrow. "Your _cat_?"

Ryoma shrugged. "You're softer than me." Sakuno rolled her eyes. "It's true! He'll lay on my chest and then glare at me!"

Sakuno shook her head. "I'm sorry Karupin misses me, but I simply _can't_ go to your house to study." She started to settle her notes together and stack her books. There's only so much of the school library one person could take. She'd finish her work at home.

"Why not? You need the practice." Ryoma pointed out.

Sakuno rolled her eyes again. Leave it to Ryoma to subtly insult someone he's trying to convince to go home with him. "Exactly, Ryoma, which is why I _can't_ go to your house. You know we never get anything done there."

Ryoma shrugged. "Ok, I'll come over to your house."

Sakuno stacked the last book on top of the sizable pile, and turned to look at Ryoma with a raised eyebrow. "I thought Karupin missed me?"

Ryoma blinked. "I'll…bring him."

Sakuno slumped in exasperation. "Ryoma, _no_. We never get anything done when we're alone."

Ryoma smirked devilishly. "We get plenty done." Sakuno tried to glare at him, but she had to fight a smile.

"I need to _study_, Ryoma."

His eyes were suddenly wide an innocent. "I never said you couldn't!"

Sakuno snorted. "Yeah, I know what _you_ want to study."

Ryoma smirked and took half of Sakuno's stack of books. "So, my house?"

Sakuno looked at him, down to her books, and back. She sighed. "Alright _fine_." Ryoma grinned in triumph. "But only because Karupin misses me."

A/N: My goodness, seven reviews overnight! Now, I'm not sure what else beyond this I'll think of, but this came to me at the same time as the first chapter. I think it's a really funny theme, I could probably continue pretty easily .


End file.
